God's Will and Mine (ItsuKyon)
by Mirienka2
Summary: Koizumi wants to get closer to Kyon, Kyon just wants to sleep forever. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Full summary: Haruhi Suzumiya had been wearing Kyon out lately, but Koizumi wore that same, plastic smile as usual. Itsuki Koizumi noticed that even though Kyon was tired and looked very messy, he was still beautiful. Kyon was started to noticed how close Koizumi was trying to get to him, but Koizumi barely had any character to himself. Kyon didn't have time for a love life now that he was bestowed with the responsibility of keeping Haruhi (he refused to call her God or 'Miss Suzumiya') in check.**

 **Enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of my little sister screaming outside my bedroom door. "Kyoooon! Kyoooon! Wake up!You're gonna be late for school!"

I turned to look at my phone and realized I only had twenty minutes to get to school. Damn, that means I'll have to really book it.

After taking a quick shower I skipped breakfast and hopped on my bike, hoping that I wouldn't be too late.

If I were any other kid, any other person in this world, I wouldn't have been to worry about being late, but I'm not any other kid.

Haruhi Suzumiya has chosen me to be her play-thing, her toy to use and abuse and I had almost no say in it. If I was late to class, Haruhi would no doubt be upset and create some closed space that could destroy the school, or even the world.

I sighed, locking my bike up in front of the school with other bikes, and ran to my class.

The bell rang as I sat down and Haruhi let out a scoff. "You barely made it. I was being to think you weren't going to come."

And you'd like that, wouldn't you?

"I still have to get an education like everyone else."

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but the teacher interrupted and began the class.

"Stand, bow!"

It was pretty normal after that, I ate lunch with Tanaguchi and Kunikida and after school, I began walking to the club room.

To my surprise, the only person there was Koizumi.

He smiled at me with that same fake smile. "Why, hello there Kyon."

Why couldn't anyone call me by my actual name for once?

"Hey." I responded casually.

We started playing Othello to pass the time.

"Any idea where Haruhi is?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would know," was his reply.

"She probably dragged Nagato and Miss Asahina with her, too." I grumbled.

"Seems like it."

I looked up at Koizumi, his closed eyes meeting my open ones. He still had that dumb smile on his face. It was so aggrivating. What was there to smile about?

"Is something wrong, Kyon?" He asked me.

Yeah, you.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Alright, ask away."

So damn cheery, I hated it.

"Why the hell do you always smile like that? You can't possibly be happy all the time, right? I get it, you're Haruhi's yes-man, but that doesn't mean you have to be all smiley all the time."

To my surprise, Koizumi's smile fell, but he quickly put it back on.

"My, my, Kyon, I didn't know you cared so much." -I don't- "And you're right, being so close to Miss Suzumiya doesn't mean I have to be 'smiley', but this is how I am. My personality doesn't mean much, though. My main purpose is to please Miss Suzumiya and carry out my duties as an ESPer. How I carry myself doesn't matter."

What the hell was he saying? That he didn't matter?

"It should, though. You should at least have some character to you."

"Are you saying I'm boring, Kyon?"

"I...no, I'm not. Just forget about it, then."

It was then that Haruhi decided to call me.

"H-"

"KYON!"

My ears, dammit.

"What?"

"I can't come to the club room today! Important business to take care of! Close up for me, will ya!"

Stop screaming in my ear.

"Ya, ya, whatever."

"Thanks, bye!"

I looked over at Koizumi and assumed that he heard it all since he started to clean up our game.

"See you tomorrow, Kyon."

"See ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **3rd Person**

Itsuki went home that afternoon fairly pleased. He could tell Kyon was aggrivated with him, but at least the boy cared for him.

Itsuki walked into his house, a sigh resonated on his lips.

He knew what was happening, and while he knew it would never turn out the way he wanted, he couldn't stop it.

Itsuki Koizumi was falling in love.

After eating his dinner, the esper checked his phone for any sudden calls or texts from the organization then climbed into bed.

...

Itsuki woke up the next morning, sweat pouring down his neck and a boner straining in his underwear.

"Not again." He groaned. "This one's worse than last time."

Luckily, Itsuki had woken up earlier than usual, so he got to spend more (much needed) time in the shower.

After relieving himself, Itsuki got dressed, ate a light breakfast, and started walking to school.

No matter how he felt, he still had to do his job as an esper. It was upsetting, but there was also the fact that the person he liked wouldn't fall for him in a million years. He had no choice.

His love didn't mean anything.

Or, at least, it shouldn't have.

"Alright, everyone!" Haruhi shouted to the brigade members that day after school. "Even though we have Sunday off, that doesn't mean we can slack on our SOS Brigade responsibilities! We're meeting at the train station at 10 am sharp, ya hear?!"

Kyon wanted to protest, but it just seemed pointless. This was Haruhi, after all.

Of course, Kyon was the last to arrive, even though he was ten minutes early.

"Penalty!" Haruhi shouted. "Buy us drinks at the café!"

Koizumi sat across from Kyon, his usual (fake) smile on his face. Haruhi was on a rant about using special tools to summon some crazy entities from space and hanging out with them.

After they finished drinking (not alcohol) Haruhi got up loudly and dragged Mikuru outside, Nagato following suite. "Don't forget to pay, Kyon~"

Kyon sighed, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"I'll pay." Koizumi said suddenly, taking out money from his wallet.

"Oh," Kyon was surprised. "Thanks, man."

A part of him wanted Kyon to think it was a friendly gesture and mention it again in fear of Miss Suzumiya's wrath, but another part of him wanted Kyon to think so highly of him and be so grateful.

It just wasn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 3/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr"I groaned as Haruhi went on a rant about special "alien summoning" tools and she growled at me./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine, Kyon, since you wanna complain so much; you and Koizumi can go find strange alien artifacts."/p  
p dir="ltr""Where would we even find those?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know! A creepy old shop or something- just get some so we can move on to the aliens!"/p  
p dir="ltr"She was so crazy. Hell-bent on finding aliens, espers, and time travelers but there were one of each right in front of her eyes!/p  
p dir="ltr""Fine, let's go, Koizumi."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, of course."/p  
p dir="ltr"Our walk was silent for the most part./p  
p dir="ltr""It's very pretty here, especially around this time of year." Koizumi piped up./p  
p dir="ltr"I hummed in agreement. I hadn't really bothered to really take in the scenery. Koizumi was right, it was very beautiful./p  
p dir="ltr""So, any change we'll actually find there 'strange alien artifacts'?" I asked, still looking straight ahead./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't think Miss Suzumiya really expects you to find anything. She didn't seem all that upset, really. Nothing notable." He responded./p  
p dir="ltr""But couldn't she just make it so I or you or someone else found something?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Koizumi pressed his lips into a thin line, thoughtfully. "I suppose she could, but because she doesn't have high hopes, her powers won't be used in this situation."/p  
p dir="ltr""Any chance you're wrong?" I glanced at him./p  
p dir="ltr"Koizumi chuckled. "Do you want me to be wrong?" He looked right back at me./p  
p dir="ltr""I just want Haruhi to be satisfied, even for a bit so she can just leave me be for like a second." I groaned./p  
p dir="ltr""How about we take a break?" Koizumi pointed to a bench nearby./p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded and we both headed towards it and sat down./p  
p dir="ltr"We were both quiet again. I thought about yesterday. So, Koizumi really thinks he doesn't matter? Just because he's some pawn in Haruhi's world? I'm supposed to be some 'chosen one' and yet all I do is get yelled at and bossed around./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't think you're boring."/p  
p dir="ltr""Pardon?" Koizumi cocked his head./p  
p dir="ltr""Yesterday, you asked if I thought you were boring cuz of the smile thing. I don't think you're boring, I just think you bend to Haruhi's will way too much and don't bother to care about yourself."/p  
p dir="ltr"The ESPer smiled. "It's nice that you care, Kyon. Maybe I will try to change myself up a bit."/p  
p dir="ltr"I exhaled. "Well, don't change too much. I don't want to wake up one day and see an emo Koizumi sulking around the school campus."/p  
p dir="ltr"Koizumi laughed. "Oh no, I'd never do that!"/p  
p dir="ltr"He wasn't so annoying now./p  
p dir="ltr"Maybe Haruhi was holding Koizumi back. He couldn't even act like a normal person. Even Nagato has normal interests in books and games. Koizumi, though...I have no clue what he likes or does outside of doing Haruhi's bidding./p  
p dir="ltr"Maybe I'm thinking too hard./p  
p dir="ltr""We should probably go back now." Koizumi announced, standing up./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, yeah, sure." I got up as well and we headed back to our meeting place./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr""So?!" Haruhi exclaimed, nearly tearing of my ear./p  
p dir="ltr""emSo/em what?" I groaned./p  
p dir="ltr""Did you find anything interesting?!"/p  
p dir="ltr"No, you crazy bitch./p  
p dir="ltr""Unfortunately, no, Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi answered for us./p  
p dir="ltr"Haruhi huffed. "What good are you for, Kyon?!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Wow, way to destroy my self-esteem./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry, your majesty." I rolled my eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"The kami-dere sighed. "Oh well, I guess since we're done here, you can all go home. I'll see you guys at school!" With that, she was off./p  
p dir="ltr"Miss Asahina said her timid goodbyes as well and departed./p  
p dir="ltr"Nagato, Koizumi, and I were left standing there quite awkwardly./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Koizumi smiled - damn I hated that smilebr /- and walked to where he left his bike. I watched as he unlocked it and rode away. Out of all the mysterious things surrounding Haruhi and this club, it was him./p  
p dir="ltr""..." Nagato grabbed a bit of my shirt, gaining my attention./p  
p dir="ltr""Hm? Is something wrong, Nagato?"/p  
p dir="ltr"She shook her head. "No, however I must warn you of the consequences of indulging Haruhi Suzumiya."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, yeah, if she's not pleased the world's in peril- wait, indulging? How would that be bad?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Not for you." Nagato tired (and failed) to clarify./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, so for Haruhi then? Too much of a good thing is bad or something? Or maybe she'll get bored of that..." that seemed a bit more logical. Haruhi's moods were always all over the place./p  
p dir="ltr""No. Be careful of how you act around Haruhi Suzumiya and reevaluate your motives. You might end up hurting someone you care for."/p  
p dir="ltr"Someone I care for? Like my sister?/p  
p dir="ltr"Before I could ask more, the alien girl (or Thought Data...thingy) was already making her way home./p  
p dir="ltr"I sighed and made my way towards my bike./p  
p dir="ltr"Everyday with Haruhi is just so weird./p 


End file.
